Dreams That Change Us
by FavUYA
Summary: Witnessing the worst during a nightmare, Conner now ensures that his little bird is safe from any harm. But how exactly does the Boy Wonder feel about this? SuperboyxRobin
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Young Justice story. I have plans for others, but I'm not sure if they will happen. It depends on how school will be. I debated on whether or not to make this first person with Superboy's point of view or use third person. I chose third because if I chose first person, I didn't want Conner to be all-knowing and tell what others were thinking, so I chose third person and I hope it will remain intimate. I'll try to use their actual names when referring to them when they have their moments, but this rule won't be followed all the time. I'm thinking this will be three chapters. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dreams That Change Us

It was meant to be a simple mission. While Batman was in the middle of business with the League, some trouble happened in his home city of Gotham. He did however make time to debrief the team of young superheros. He believed that it was only a small matter to deal with. If it was bigger, he may have handled it himself, however he trusted his son and the newly-appointed superheros. Unfortunately the situation was graver than expected. It wasn't just any normal men with guns causing trouble; they were led by some of the Batman's worst enemies: the Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin. Had Batman known these were the villains responsible for the disturbances in Gotham, he would have handled the situation personally. But it was too late. Fortunately, the team of fresh, new superheros, while still young, cooperated with each other very well and expected to end the mission with success as was the usual outcome.

It was late at night. Sections of the team were tracking down their own villain from the nefarious trio. Robin and Superboy caught the Joker on a rooftop to one of the immense buildings in Gotham. "Stop right where you are, Joker. You can't escape!" Robin yelled at the mad clown once he was in sight. Robin and Superboy felt very good about this mission. They knew they made a great team, just like Superman and Batman.

The Joker looked at Robin, studying him. "The Boy Blunder? Oh, if I wasn't in a good mood tonight, I would be insulted. I guess I'm not good enough for dear old Batman," Superboy then caught his eyes. "And over here we have the Brat of Steel. Now I am insulted," His men then started to load their weapons. They didn't appear to be regular guns, so there was a chance they could hurt Superboy. "Fortunately I was prepared to fight fans of spandex tonight, even the mini versions," He then started laughing as his men open-fired.

Robin flipped to the side avoiding a volley of firepower while Superboy dodged them in the opposite direction. "Take care of them; I'll take care of the Joker!" Robin yelled. The Boy of Steel nodded then charged for two of the gunmen, knocking them both out and crushing their weapons.

During the fight with the rest of the henchmen, he wondered if his little friend was managing. He took the chance of being fired at to look over at the Boy Wonder. Robin managed to take down one of the gunmen and was now heading for the Joker, the main objective. "You kiddies shouldn't be spoiling adult's fun, now should you? Here, I'm sure you'll have some fun with these toys," the insane clown said, taking a bag of something out from inside his purple suit. Superboy was able to see what it was with his superior, kryptonian sight. The Joker may not have been an enemy of Superman, but Superboy did know about this trick the fiend used. A bag of exploding marbles.

"Robin, look out!" the Boy of Steel yelled, running over to cover his friend, but he was too late. Just as Robin started to back away for a safer distance, the Joker threw the concealed weapon onto the floor in front of his target. After the explosions, Conner saw his friend pushed by the force of the blast, ultimately falling off the edge of the building. "Robin!" He ran to the edge the bird fell off of and was crushed by the sight he saw. The last thing he remembered was the laugh coming from the bird's insane killer.

* * *

Superboy screamed himself awake. It took him a while to take in his surroundings. He looked around and realized that he was in his room. His next realization was that it was only a dream, all too real for his liking. He then folded his arms over his knees and laid his head down to cry, unable to get the images out of his mind. He hardly noticed when the door to his room opened. There was a pause, but then he heard light footsteps approach his bed. "Superboy?" He knew that soft voice, concern was evident as it graced his ears. He didn't look up though; he knew who it was. He only let the tears continue to fall. "Conner, I thought I heard you screaming. Is something wrong?" He said, coming closer, dressed in his night time clothes. His voice was even softer now, almost torturous to the Boy of Steel. The Boy Wonder then sat down on the bed next to his friend. "Conner, it will only get better once you tell me. You know you can tell me anything,"

At that, Superboy lost it and he grabbed Robin's head and held it against his strong, large chest, tears falling at an even faster rate. "I thought I lost you. I… I wasn't good enough to protect you," he finally got out.

"I… I don't understand. I'm right here; I'm alright," he stated, obviously confused.

"Shhh, just be quiet. You're safe now. You're safe here with me. No one will hurt you while I'm here," Conner then opened the covers and then brought Dick down to lie next to him. When Dick was where Conner wanted him to be, Conner brought the blankets back down on Dick, and then he held his small friend in a strong, but gentile grip, bringing the Boy Wonder's head against his chest while he brought his own head down, placing his nose in the soft, smooth hair. Breathing in the scent of his friend, he finally relaxed and was able to fall comfortably asleep.

"Conner?" the Boy Wonder questioned about what had just happened. With no answer, he arrived to the conclusion that his friend had fallen asleep. Seeing that there was no way out of his titanium grip, and realizing how tired he was, Dick closed his eyes and snuggled closer against the big muscular chest of his friend, feeling warm and safe in his arms. It wasn't long before the Boy Wonder joined his friend and drifted off in the embrace of his current protector.

* * *

As stated before, I'm planning two more chapters. They will most likely be longer than this one. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I think I'll expand it to four chapters now. Right now, I am doubtful about this story, but how bad could it be? BTW that was rhetorical.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There weren't any windows in the room, so there was no way to wake up from feeling sunlight on your face. The Boy Wonder did manage to wake up eventually. He looked around and took in his surroundings, questioning where he was. _This isn't my room. Why am I in Conner's room? Oh… right, now I remember. But wait, where's Conner?_ He then realized the giant, strong arm that was wrapped around him. He turned his head around to come face to face with the Boy of Steel still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dick smiled, remembering how warm he was the night before. _I slept so well last night. I don't mind being close to guys, especially Wally and my other guy friends, but I don't understand what happened last night. Kon's never showed me any sign that he's ever wanted to cuddle with me or even hug me. What was with what he was saying last night? He kept saying things like "You're safe" and "I lost you," I did hear him scream last night before I came in. Maybe he had a nightmare. Well at least it all worked out in the end. I'm so comfortable… but Batman may come to the mountain any minute to check up on me. _He ended his train of thoughts to look at the alarm clock on Conner's desk. It read 5:57 AM. _This is usually when I get up. Bruce has always been an early-riser (I don't know why; he's out late most of the time) and he doesn't like when I'm in bed late in the morning. I guess… I'll just give it a couple more minutes._

He snuggled closer to Conner's side, curling up against him. He hoped Conner would wake up so he could explain he had to leave, but the clone was just so happy sleeping while holding the little bird that it seemed he would stay in that state forever. Dick almost fell asleep again, but caught himself eventually. He rolled to his back. Conner then let go of him, turning to his side facing Dick, and placed his hand on his stomach, still not fully awake. Dick looked over at the clock again. _6:17; It had to end sometime._ He took Conner's hand off of him and silently crept out of the room, taking one last look at his powerful, sleeping friend.

* * *

When he got to his own room, he was about to get ready to start the day when he looked over at his desk and noticed something important: his sunglasses. _I don't believe it, _he thought to himself. _How could I forget to put those on last night? Now he knows what I look like. This is a disaster, heavy on the dis. _Through the fault of his worrying for his friend last night, the Boy Wonder had forgotten to conceal his identity. _Great, Batman's going to kill me. Well, Conner still doesn't know my name yet. Maybe this isn't as big as I think it is._

At that time, the Boy Wonder heard the main computer announcing the Batman's arrival. _Speak of the Devil. Well, it had to happen sometime._ He got himself dress in his normal clothes and made sure to put on his glasses this time.

He came into the computer room where his mentor was diligently switching off from typing away and examining the screen. "Robin, I'm glad you're up. There may be a mission for you all today. I'm in the middle of confirming it,"

"I'm glad to hear it," The Boy Wonder then looked around to see if someone had entered the room or was nearby. He saw that they were alone. "Um… Batman, we may have a problem,"

This did not stop the Dark Knight from working on the computer. "I'm listening,"

"I may have slipped up yesterday. I kinda let Conner see me with my glasses off. He knows what I look like,"

The Batman stopped typing for a moment, contemplating the matter. He then resumed. "Did you tell him your name?"

"No, but I still messed up, and I'm sorry,"

"This isn't the worst thing that could happen. Conner isn't the most social in your group, so the chances of him talking about it may be low, but this could change as he opens himself up more in the future. However, if he's anything like Superman, you're secret is safe,"

"But I still screwed it up. I can't believe I did such a thing. I'm sorry Dad," Robin said, looking towards the ground with almost closed eyes.

Batman stopped his typing. He looked over at his son and saw how little he thought of himself at the moment. He knew no one would come into the room any time soon. He knelt down in front of his son and was no longer Batman, but Bruce Wayne, Dick's father. "Hey, there's no need for that. No one is mad at you. I could never be mad at you," he said, bringing Dick's head up to look at his father. Bruce then took off his cowl and removed Dick's sunglasses. "Believe me; I've made my own share of mistakes. A lot worse than this one. We all have, and we all rose above them, as I KNOW you will,"

Robin forgot all about his mistaken lack of self-worth, and started to smile a little. He then came into his father's larger form, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bruce knew that everything was back to normal for his son, and he the embraced his small son. After a while, they separated and Batman put the glasses back on Robin's face and then brought the cowl over his head. "Alright, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, it's been an odd morning,"

"Hopefully that will end. Get something to eat. Your team may be needed today,"

Robin nodded, and then exited the room. He made his way towards the kitchen where Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were already up and having their breakfast. "Hey Rob, sleep well?" Kid Flash asked in his usual happy, care-free tone.

Robin contemplated the question for a moment then he decided to answer with the truth. "Yep, last night was nothing I can complain about," he said, smiling. "So what is there to eat?"

"Miss Martian was nice enough to make pancakes for us all. Isn't that just the sweetest?" Kid-Flash said, praising his crush while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I could use some of those. Especially if we do have a mission today," Robin said, about to take a plate up when he heard someone enter the room. Everyone looked over towards the door to see a distressed Superboy.

Superboy made eye contact with the Boy Wonder. "You weren't there when I woke up," was all he said like it was a completely normal thing to say in front of others.

Robin widened his eyes a little, unsure how the situation would progress. "You guys slept together?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin tried to explain. "Supey had a nightmare, and I came to comfort him. It wasn't planned,"

"Superboy was scared because of a nightmare? I'd like to see that," Artemis said, though her statement didn't seem to faze Superboy. He just kept looking at the Boy Wonder.

"I have read that comfort contact is important to humans. I'm sure the situation was the same for Conner. Maybe he just wanted contact with Robin," M'gann said like her statement was completely ordinary.

"Alright guys, let's just have breakfast," Robin said, picking up his plate and grabbing one of the pancakes. _At least M'gann doesn't seem to think it's a big deal. I just hope everyone else will see it that way. I mean, Wally and I have done stuff like that before. Maybe they just didn't expect it from Supey, like how I didn't._

* * *

About two hours later, the announcement rang through the halls of Mount Justice. "Team, report. We have a mission for you." Everyone started to head for the main room. They were already in their uniforms (Superboy always being in his uniform) and soon were all gathered, seeing Red Tornado standing next to the Dark Knight. Batman began. "We have a mission for you today," he started out, bringing up images on the screens. "We have received reports that an American military base in Okinawa has been breached. We don't know who they are, but they have been described as heavily-armored. We also don't know what they want with the base either. This base is very important, so destroying it with the emergency explosives under it has been deemed by the government as the last resort. They also don't want to risk non-American causalities. The military isn't in a position to respond immediately, and if it were, they wouldn't want to risk invading and the infiltrators then decide to destroy the base. We also don't know if there are hostages. There are reports of missing operatives, but it isn't clear if they are still in the base. There is information in the database that the infiltrators may want, but the government is confident in their encryption. With all these factors, and with what little we know, a small reconnaissance will be in order. That is where you all come in. Robin and M'gann will be invaluable for this mission. This is only reconnaissance. Do not draw attention to yourselves. We want to know who they are and, if possible, their motives. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything. "All right then. We'll send you more information when you're in the Bioship. You will leave as soon as possible,"

* * *

So there is chapter 2. I accidently started writing the third chapter because I forgot where my drop-off point was. I hope you all like this.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the Bioship, Superboy contemplated what was happening. _Okay, this isn't bad. It's only reconnaissance. My Robin's a master of stealth. He was taught by the best. I have nothing to worry about. _But no matter how much he tried to forget his worries, the Boy of Steel still feared that Robin would be hurt, or worse.

"Since we are not to be discovered, I believe we should disperse ourselves into teams. This way, we can cover more land while decreasing the risk of being detected," Aqualad said. "Miss Martian, what's our ETA?"

"We will arrive in about two hours,"

Superboy returned to his thoughts, in limbo between feeling at ease and feeling nervous.

* * *

They arrived at a beach. It was night-time. Everyone felt a little off because of the different time zone. "All right team, we are about three miles away from the base. I have given thought towards the teams. Artemis and I will go together. Kid Flash and Miss Martian will go together and Robin and Superboy are our last team,"

"Superboy's eyes widened while he looked at the sand. _This is just like the dream…_But then he relaxed upon further pondering of the situation. _It's only the two of us. I'll be near him to make sure he's not hurt._

"No problem here," Kid Flashed smiled, zipping over to the martian.

"Aqualad, you may want to reconsider…" Artemis began.

"I'm confident there is no need to reorganize ourselves as I'm sure this mission will end in success. They may not know we're here, but they could pick up our transmissions. Miss Martian, establish a psychic link,"

A few seconds passed. "Psychic link established," she repoted.

"All right, I think first we'll have Miss Martian and Kid Flash go on first towards the base. They are the fastest and this will give Robin and Superboy time to follow behind and stay in a hidden area and wait for Miss Martian to scope out the base and find the best entrance for those who cannot shift their density. After she has found an opening, Robin and Superboy will separate and Miss Martian and Robin will infiltrate the base and collect any data that is available. Kid Flash and Superboy will be on standby in case they are discovered. Artemis and I will scope out the forest, but will remain in the area in case we are needed. Do I need to repeat anything?" No one responded. "All right, Kid Flash and Miss Martian. Please proceed,"

"C'mon Meagan. Race you," Kid Flash said before running off. She only smiled and flew after him.

"Come on Supey, let's get going," Superboy nodded and ran after his friend.

* * *

Once they arrived at the base, Robin and Superboy took cover behind some trees, the base in sight with multiple guards circling around it. "Supey, can you make out anything on these guards?" Robin whispered.

Using his super-sight, Superboy focused in on a group of troops. "They are heavily armored, but I can't identify them,"

"Do they have a logo or a symbol?"

"I don't see any yet,"

"Can you look inside the base? Do you see anything useful?"

Now using x-ray vision, Superboy scanned the base. "I only see a lot of troops. Anything else is too far away and crowded to make out,"

"All right, well the amount of troops was expected," Robin then began to use his thoughts. "Miss Martian, have you found anything useful yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't found an entrance and there are guards everywhere. I'm not sure you can get in,"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Hopefully there will be something worth the trouble,"

At this time, Superboy noticed something. Robin remained unaware of this. Superboy scanned the area behind them. He found something and began to focus in on it. He then realized he was looking at a soldier, aiming a sniper rifle at the Boy Wonder. "Robin! Look out!" he yelled, moving instantly in front of his small partner, blocking the bullet just in time. Robin looked behind them and saw the would-be assassin trying to gain cover in the distance. He pulled out a birdarang and threw it, knocking out the man. "I'm sorry. I think I gave away our position," Superboy apologized, referring to his loud warning.

"That doesn't matter. We have a problem now," Robin began speaking to the others via the mental link. "Miss Martian, Kid Flash, we've been discovered. We need support,"

"Understood. Where are you two?" Miss Martian responded.

"We're near the west side of the base. Sorry, not in a position to give a better description," the Boy Wonder said, running away from the base with Superboy.

"All right, I'm coming to find you guys. I'll be there as soon as I can," Kid Flash informed.

Robin and Superboy made their way away from the base, stopping to reassess their options. "Robin, I'm sorry about…" Superboy began.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, Batman would need a new sidekick. You have nothing to apologize for,"

"I just thought I should keep you safe…"

"And you did. You saved me. But now we need to focus. I don't know how long it will be until other troopers spot us. The sniper may have set off a silent alarm before I knocked him out,"

Superboy widened his eyes again, clearly on the alert. "Robin, get down!" Superboy jumped on Robin, bringing them both to the ground, Superboy shielding the smaller of them. There were bullets flying through the air where they once stood. Superboy stood up. "Stay there!" and he charged off, knowing bullets had no effect on him.

Robin took a moment to catch his breath. He then stood up and spotted the men shooting at Superboy. He took out two more birdarangs and threw them precisely at two of the soldiers, knocking them out. He then stealthily moved across the forested area, moving closer to Superboy. He was about to aim at another soldier when he heard a gun being reloaded next to him. He turned and saw one of the enemy aiming right at him. He was planning out his next move when suddenly he saw Superboy reach out and grab the man's gun, destroying it in his grip. The Boy of Steel, using one hand, picked up the soldier and then used his other to strike him with his fist, sending him tumbling across the wooded area. He looked over at the Boy Wonder. "Are you okay?"

"Ya, thanks,"

"There they are! Open fire!"

"Try to separate them!"

The two looked over at the direction of the base and saw more troops heading towards their position. "Stay behing me," Conner jumped in front of the troops, drawing in most of the fire. "M'gann, where are you guys?" he asked, using the mental link.

"I'm coming, and Wally should be there any time now,"

"Hurry, I don't know…" Conner stopped himself when he heard a sound different from all the gunfire. It sounded like one of the bullets hit its intended target. He looked over just in time to see his teammate fall to the ground. His eyes widened as what he saw began to fully sink in.

"We got one of them," he heard from one of the soldiers. The firing did cease for the moment, the soldiers looking at their fallen foe and seeing that their other adversary was no longer fighting back.

Superboy replayed what happened in the last couple of seconds in his mind. He thought he was so careful. He thought he warned the little bird to let him take the fire. Superboy wondered how exactly it happened. He was too occupied to have seen.

He then saw one of them move closer to the Boy Wonder and, using his gun, jabbed at the fallen hero to see if there would be a reaction. "Get away from him!" Superboy yelled, losing himself. He jumped towards the soldier and with one arm, threw him up against a tree where he then fell to the ground.

"He's attacking again! Open Fire!"

Bullets rained down on his skin, but they had no effect. Conner then punch the trunk of a tree and, with the now weakened stems, picked it up and hurled it at the a group of soilders.

"The bullets aren't passing through! Retreat! We need reinforcements!"

They all began to flee from the Boy of Steel. He would have gone after them, but he had more pressing matters. He looked down and all the anger left from his face. He saw Robin still lying on the hard ground, blood staining his costume around his chest. Conner knelt down next to him, bringing him into his arms. "Robin?" No answer. "Robin can you hear me? It's me, Superboy… Conner. Come on Robin, you can't die on me!" Tears began to run down the Boy of Steel's face, falling off and landing on the Boy Wonder's visage. "Robin, please. I… I need you,"

He closed his eyes. "Superboy, where are you? We can't find you," he heard on the psychic link. He didn't answer; he only continued to weep. "Superboy, did something happen?"

The tears continued to escape from his closed eyelids, and as he was about to accept this fate, he began to hear something faint. He opened his eyes, wondering if there was actually a chance. He then focused all his hearing to the body below him. Eventually, he heard a faint heartbeat.

"It can't be," he said in his mind, forgetting the mental link. But it was. His little bird was still alive. He knew immediately he had to act. "Hang on Robin," he said out loud, rising up with his friend in his arms. "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you," He then began making his way to the Bioship. Using mental link, he communicated with his friends. "M'gann, everyone, the mission is a failure. Head back to the Bioship as soon as you can. I'll explain there,"

"Understood. We'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes," Aqualad responded.

Superboy only ran and jumped faster, trying to cushion his friend with his arms and the rest of his body as much as he could. He kept focusing on the heartbeat. It was his last ray, his only shred, of hope.

* * *

Okay, so one more chapter. Should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here's the least chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long wait. A couple of hours. That was only composed of the time the injured Boy Wonder was in the medical section, being examined by his father. The one who saved him, who carried him to safety, was sitting in the hallway outside. All the others were passing the time in the lounge. The Boy of Steel just stared out blankly in front of him. He knew Batman was good at what he did, but there was still the chance the little bird might not make it. Every time he considered walking in to ask if any progress had been made, he stopped himself, knowing it was best to stay out of the way and let the man do his job.

Superboy couldn't bare the ride back to Mount Justice. They had hooked up Robin to the medical equipment in the Bioship, and they were lucky it would suffice for the ride back. Superboy had stayed close to him the whole ride, stoking his hand with his thumb, his face lacking any expression.

Eventually, Superboy looked up and saw that Batman was not occupied with keeping track of the progress of the Boy Wonder, but was only looking upon him. Superboy decided to give the man some time to process the situation and reflect on his thoughts but eventually, he found he could not sit still. He walked through the medical doors, Batman not looking in his direction, only continuing to stare at his protégé. Superboy walked up beside him and looked down at his fallen partner. "How is…"

"He'll live. It wasn't easy, but he'll live,"

Superboy let out a deep sigh, relaxing with the new, greatly appreciated information.

Batman then walked over to the monitors and checked on the data of his young lad. Superboy only continued to look at his friend, heart breaking seeing the sight before him. "I'm not very good at this type of thing," Batman started, catching Conner's attention. "This may not seem very genuine, but thank you," Batman then turned to face Conner, Conner turning to face him. "If you weren't there, if you weren't fast enough, he may not still be here. He's very important to me, more than I let on," Conner began to smile at him, but Batman's expression didn't change. He went back to checking the monitor. "I've done all I can. If there's a change in his condition, I'll know. I'll leave you two alone," He then turned to leave through the doors.

Superboy came closer to the Boy Wonder. He regarded him for a while. Though his friend was still alive, he couldn't shake the feelings and thoughts that he failed, that he let his little bird get hurt. What he least wanted to happen had come into being. With low eyes, he brought one of the bird's hands into his own, interlocking the fingers, fascinated by how well they fit, intoxicated by the soft skin of the ungloved hand. He studies how different they were, one small, one large. But the extreme differences only made it more beautiful in the half-kryptonian's eyes.

He then felt the hand move on its own. He noticed the whole body shifted ever so slightly. He heard a slight moan and saw the eyes behind the mask open slowly. The bird took a while before he spoke. "Hey,"

"Hey, go back to sleep,"

"No argument here, except I don't think I'll be able to. It really hurts,"

* * *

At this moment, Batman received the signal that Robin was conscious. He rushed over to the doors to the medical room but stopped when he looked into the window. He saw his young apprentice in the middle of talking with his friend. He decided they were having a moment, and ceased his entering, giving them time to themselves.

* * *

Superboy's expression then changed, appearing less cheerful. "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too. But these things happen,"

"I meant I'm sorry I let this happen. I didn't want you to get hurt, especially like the way it happened,"

"Well you were busy fighting. It's not your fault,"

"But I could have prevented it…"

"You did enough for me that night. Conner, I know I was injured a couple of hours ago, but I can take care of myself. With this line of work, these things always happen. I've been injured so many times, I've lost count,"

"And that scares me!"

Dick just stared at his friend, a little confused. "Why? Why are you scared with me getting hurt? I mean, I don't see you doing this kind of stuff for the other members of the team,"

"I… I don't want to talk about it,"

"Come on Conner. Just for me," Though it pained him, he managed to sit up, wincing a little. Conner came closer to push him back down, but he was met with Robin's hand, blocking him. In his new position, Richard felt more comfortable talking to his friend. "Your need to protect me is new, ever since that night when we slept together. You were murmuring stuff like 'you're safe'. What happened that night?"

Conner looked away, finally giving up, unsure how the Boy Wonder would react. "I… I had a dream that night. We were fighting the Joker on a building and you fell off. I wasn't fast enough to save you. One of the last things I remember about that dream was seeing you dead on the ground below,"

He turned his head back to look at his friend. Dick's eyes softened and became full of understanding. "I see…"

"Ya, and then you came into my room and asked if I was okay like the great friend you are and… and I saw your beautiful eyes and I knew I couldn't lose you,"

"Right…," the Boy Wonder started, remembering his mistake. "About that, that wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to let you see me without my glasses,"

"I'm glad I did. You have the prettiest blue eyes I've seen,"

Dick blushed at the comment. He saw Conner come closer and moved his hands up, placing his fingers around the mask that hid the Boy Wonder's true identity. Seeing that he wasn't protesting, Conner continued to reveal that which he'd been waiting to see. With the exposure of his full face, Dick's blue eyes pierced through Conner's soul. The Boy of Steel felt a sensation moving through his chest, finding he needed to put effort into normalizing his breathing. Conner never knew his friend could have this kind of effect on him. He eventually calmed himself down, still meeting Dick's gaze. "Robin… you're beautiful…"

Dick just looked down; he didn't know how to respond. Eventually he turned his head up and stared back at Conner. "Conner, I know that I got hurt badly, but I swear I'm fine. You don't need to be concerned with me all the time. This may happen to those of us who aren't nearly-invulnerable, but you don't have anything to worry about. I'll never leave you,"

"I get that now. But I can't promise I won't look out for you,"

"That's okay, just so long as you know I can take care of myself. I mean, even Batman isn't as protective as you were, and he's my…"

"… your mentor?"

Dick then came to the realization that he could trust his friend, with every secret he had. His father seemed to have shared the same idea with the conversation they had earlier. He and Conner clearly had the same relationship that his father and Clark shared. He cleared his throat, ensuring this moment wouldn't be ruined. "Conner, my name… is Richard Grayson. But everyone calls me Dick," Conner's expression lightened even more from what it already had been. He knew that Dick would sacrifice so much in order to keep this information from most people, so to be told by the little bird himself was truly an honor.

"Dick…"

"Conner…"

They both kept their smiles, their worry-free expressions. They started to move closer towards one another, still gazing into each other's eyes. With a tilt of their heads, they loomed closer and closer still, their eyes beginning to shut. When they made contact at first, their kiss was small, soft, and very innocent. But through the enjoyment, both then participated in the connection with greater force, bringing the rest of their bodies even closer. Dick wrapped his arms around Conner's neck while Conner's wrapped his larger arms around the smaller body, careful not to damage him in his ecstasy. The Boy of Steel would have never believed that a nightmare like that would have resulted in an experience like this.

* * *

Cool, so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
